saiyaboy
by kurizafan
Summary: No summary akira owns dbz and kuriza.Ice,froze,and water are own by me
1. Chapter 1

Saiyaboy the beginning

* * *

><p>Kuriza Cold was talking to his best friend cell jr when Gohan interrupted.<p>

''Hey Kuriza can I talk to you he said.''

''Yeah cell jr I'll call you later Kurīza said.''

''Listen here is a deal Gohan said.''

''Okay kuriza said.''

''Would you like to be saiyaboy Gohan ask?''

''Yes kuriza said.''

''Well welcome to the said.''

''Come by capsule corp today bulma has your outfit and watch Gohan said and left the young icejin.''

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

* * *

><p>''Hey Gohan kuriza said as he saw him.''<p>

''Ready Gohan said.''

''Yes kuriza said.''

Bulma show kuriza the watch/communicator.

''Here we go kuriza this is the communicator press that button right there **points at the left button** that will turn you into the saiyaboy she explained.''

''Ok kuriza said as he pushed the button.''

''Cool good choice he looks like a tiny version of me Gohan said.''

Kuriza wore a blue helmet,black spandex,gray boots,blue gloves,a red cape,and a red gladiator dress (like gohan's but red).

''I look awesome I got to tell dad and cell jr kurīza said.''

''Kuriza you can't it's a secret they'll know someday Gohan said.''

''Saiyaman come in a officer said over the communicator.''

''Kuriza answer yours Gohan said.''

''Okay this is saiyaboy kuriza said.''

''We've got a robbery and someone's being held hostage the officer said.''

''Alright we be there Gohan said.''

''Kuriza it's your first mission as saiyaboy Gohan said and flew away with kuriza behind.''

* * *

><p>At satan city bank<p>

* * *

><p>''Saiyaman!Gohan said as he did a pose.''<p>

''Saiyagirl!Videl said as she did a pose.''

''Saiyaboy!Kurīza said as he did his ginyu force pose.''

''Please let go of the hostage if you don't we have to use force Saiyaman said.''

''Use force a goon said.''

''Hiyah! Kuriza yelled as he karate chop the back of the goon's neck.''

''Anyone else?Videl ask''.

'..'

''Here take her the boss said.''

Later that evening

''Kuriza your late. Frieza said as kuriza walked through the door.''

''Your friend called he said you want to spar Frieza said.''

Kuriza grabbed the phone and dial cell jr number.

''Cell jr we can spar tomorrow right now I can't kuriza said.''

''Uh oh cell can I call you back kuriza said as he watched the news.''

Kuriza called gohan and told him to watch the news.

''Yeah that's what Gohan our secret might be found out kuriza said.''

''Bye kuriza said as he hung up and went upstairs.''

Frieza watch saiyaboy use the chop.

''Kuriza used that all the time to knock people out and it's kuriza Frieza thought.''

''Damnit all to hell my son's saiyaboy Frieza said as he went upstairs to talk to kuriza.''

Kuriza was watching dragon ball Z saiyaman saga when frieza knocked on the door.

''Uh who is it?Kuriza said.''

''Your father Frieza said.''

''Come in then kuriza said.''

''Kuriza are you saiyaboy?Frieza ask him.''

''Shit how kuriza thought then said no I'm not him.''

''Just wondering because his tail is the same as yours and got a cut right there Frieza said.''

''Okay I'm saiyaboy but promise you won't tell kuriza said.''

''Okay I'll tell know one Frieza said.''

''But you need to learn some new poses he added.''

''Okay that's why I'm watching dragon ball Z kuriza said.''

''Wich saga?Frieza ask.''

''Saiyaman saga then namek saga or 'Frieza' saga kuriza said.''

* * *

><p>Well than it's the beginning for kuriza.<p>

* * *

><p>Review or pm<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Officer-saiyaman we need you

Gohan-this is saiyaman come in

It's been a week since frieza knew the secret

Officer-a robbery is going on in west city

Gohan-I'll be there

At the west city bank kuriza was beating the shit out of a robber

Gohan-Saiyaboy I think he learn his lesson

Kuriza-okay saiyaman never steal sire

Robber-okay *runs away*

Videl-I go get him

Saiyagirl grabbed the robber

Gohan-sir please come out

Boss-why would I

Videl-not to use force

Kuriza-now saiyagirl

Videl-go ahead

Kuriza use his chop on the boss

Officer-thank you

Saiyaman-no problem

When kuriza got home he passout

?-this is that icejin son

?-must be

?-*speaks in native tongue* let's go

The guys left and the z gang came

Cell-hey frieza

Frieza-hello guys do you know where kuriza is

Cell jr-papa what is he talking about

Vegeta-nothing

Holly-guys his scents fresh

Deirdre-wow even human you still got cat powers

Cooler-okay let's follow holly

Meanwhile with Kuriza

?-wake up

Kuriza-uh what dad five more minutes

?-he is frieza's son

Kuriza-your not my dad

?-I'm froze and these two are Ice and

Kuriza-Water

Froze-you know him

Kuriza-my grandpa knew him

Water-you need to be killed

Kuriza-*breaks out of rope* Go to hell

Ice-we are sending you there

Kuriza-*recieves special powers* with this magic of honesty I'll defeat you

Froze-Death beam

With the z gang

Holly-got his scent

Cooler-a spaceship

Goku-his power level not much and there others strong as yamcha

Everyone burst out laughing

Cell-frieza fusion

Frieza-okay

Frieza and cell-Fu sion haa

Celza-we are ready for anything

Ice-hello now die

Celza-kamehameha

Vegeta-galick gun

Piccolo-hellzone grenade

Zarbon-super beutiful arrow

Ice was dead and sent to hell

Water-you bastards

Celza-*sticks tongue out* kiss my ass bitch

Krillin-i'm immortal

'..'

Froze-kill the bastard right there *points at krillin*

Frieza-*defuse* give me kuriza froze

Zarbon and vegeta-you know him

Froze-good bye to your son *fires a death cannon at ship*

Holly-kuriza no

Frieza-you bastard *transform into god form*

Holly-Frieza you got angry because love is inside for your son got you the powers

Frieza looks at himself he had violet shoulder pads and his head was also violet

Zarbon-the f*** just happened

Goku-I'm turning god too so it's a god fight right frieza

Frieza-yes goku

Both gods attacked froze they used kamehameha on him and he was dead

Frieza-*cries* kuriza's dead

?-*cough* what dad *cough* ow my arm

Holly-kuriza *pulls the boy into a kiss*

Kuriza-Dad guys sorry I was late they pulled my tail which made me pass out

Deirdre-what's wrong with your arm

Kuriza-When Froze blew the ship up my arm got caught in debris and I used a ki blast to get it off

Frieza-kuriza come on let's go home

Goku-frieza tell your son about your powers

Frieza-right goku kuriza notice anything different

Kuriza-your color's different

Frieza-like a god

Kuriza-yeah

Gohan-kuriza you can't fight

Kuriza-*chuckles* I can the debris got my right arm

Chichi-*smacks kuriza with a frying pan* how dare you look at your dad he was crying which he thought you were dead

Kuriza-sorry dad about making you scared

Piccolo-*hugs kuriza*hey kid next time raise your power level

Goku-lay off the boy piccolo

Frieza-froze looks like me

Deirdre-what about the party

Piccolo-yeah well happy birthday Chichi

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2<p>

Review

Next chapter-A new hero in town names Iceman part 1


End file.
